Betrayed Love
by Kiara-LeighSparrow
Summary: Jack is back. How will Elizabeth and Jack react towards eachother now. DMC spoilers! Sparrabeth. My first ever Fanfic!rated M just for safety!


**Betrayed Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own POTC, goodbye, the end.

Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs sat at the bar of the Faithful Bride and drank 'till their heart's content. They were all still mesmerized by Barbossa's return and still crestfallen over Captain Jack Sparrow's grim death. Elizabeth said nothing as she finished the contents of her mug. She was still feeling guilt over what she did, she knows she told him she wasn't sorry, but deep down she really was. Will and Gibbs were in light conversation when suddenly the doors of the Faithful Bride slammed open and the whole tavern fell silent.

A dark, drenched figure stumbled through the door and collapsed onto the floor, he was soaked with blood. Elizabeth noticed the braids and beads in his hair and promptly got up and ran over to the broken, beaten man. Will and Gibbs also noticed something familiar about the figure and weren't far behind Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth saw who it was she gasped and froze, she couldn't bare to look at the severely injured person. Gibbs's eyes widened as he and Will approached the man. "Jack? For the love of mother and child, it's Jack!"

William squatted down next to Jack and gently turned him over onto his back. A weak moan is all that came out of Jack's mouth. Will winced inwardly at all the gashes Jack had all over his body, and they were all pretty deep and needed tending to. The worst wounds were on his side and his stomach. Will didn't even want to imagine what his back looked like. "Gibbs, we've gotta get him outta here and somewhere so we can clean and patch him up. He's already lost a dangerous amount of blood."

Gibbs was looking at his Captain's face with concern, Jack's eyes were closed, he had cuts and scratches all over his face and it was contorted in pain. Even though it was hard to see because blood was covering most of his skin, Gibbs thought he looked a lot paler than usual. "Aye c'mon lass, help us get him somewhere he can rest and we can clean him up."

Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and reluctantly helped to get Jack out of the tavern, but still, she couldn't look at him. Her sorrow and guilt were so painful that she felt her eyes burning up with tears.

Jack felt cold. He kept trying to fight the black hole that was desperate to suck him in. He wasn't going to give up, there was no way in hell. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, and_ Captain _ Jack Sparrow _never _gave up. He was even _fighting death _to keep his _freedom._ He kept fighting and survived the Kraken, so he was going to _survive _now. He knew how agonising the pain would be when he woke, but he was _not _going to let anything get in-between _himself _and _his _freedom.

William stood by the bed Jack was in and looked the pirate over for any more signs of exposed wounds. When he was completely satisfied that Jack was all cleaned and patched up, he walked out of the room to find Gibbs and Elizabeth waiting by the door of Jack's room. Will stopped and his brown eyes met Elizabeth's guilty ones.

"How is he, Will? Is he gonna be okay?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Will stepped towards her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"He should pull through, Elizabeth. He still might get a fever though, but at the moment he seems to be recovering fine. Maybe you should go in and see him?"

Elizabeth shook her head slightly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I don't think I could face him right now, but thankyou anyway, Will. Maybe Gibbs could go in for a while?" She looked towards the older pirate. Gibbs nodded in response.

"Aye, I'll see him." He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Will turned to Elizabeth with a questioning look on his face. He was waiting for the reason she wouldn't go in to see the eccentric Captain.

"what? Why are you looking at me like that, William Turner?" Elizabeth asked a little intimidated by Will's look.

"You know why, Elizabeth. I understand that you can be with me no longer, because I know you love Jack."

Elizabeth stuttered and looked shocked. "Will I…" Will cut her off.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, it's okay. What I want to know is why ever since you have climbed down from the Black Pearl you have been looking so guilty. And I have noticed that now that Jack is back here your looking even more guilty. Why is this Beth? And I want the truth." He asked with gentle firmness.

Tears fell freely from Elizabeth's sorrowful eyes. "It…it was me, Will. It was me who did this to Jack." She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees and broke down. Will moved and sat down beside her and gently lifted her chin so her eyes would look into his. His eyes were full of earnest.

"Elizabeth, Jack's condition is not your fault! How can it be? All those wounds

that are on his body is the doing of the Kraken."

Elizabeth sobbed more violently, her body shuddering with each breath. "Will, I trapped him! I betrayed him and you, but I was the one who chained him to the Pearl so he wouldn't be able to escape. I _sent _him to his_ death._ It was me."

Will stared at her in disgusted shock. "Elizabeth, how could you do that? How have you been able to live with yourself?" He got up and turned away from Elizabeth because he couldn't bare to look at her. He was feeling so much hurt and anger towards her. He didn't think it was even possible for Elizabeth to hurt him anymore than she already had, but he was proved wrong once again.

"Will, please! Look at me! Just let me explain. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time!" She stood up and desperately tried to get Will to look at her. "I was trying to save you Will! I didn't want to lose you!"

Will spun around so fast that Elizabeth jumped. He's eyes were ignited with so much fury. "I don't want to hear anymore of this, Elizabeth! I've heard enough to know who you truly are. I'm glad I'm not with you, I can do better than a betraying backstabber anyway." With that he stormed out the front door and Elizabeth jumped again as it slammed shut.

Jack could hear someone talking in the distance, he couldn't make out the words. He knew he won the fight against death, he was _free _again. All he had to do was muster the strength to wake up. He wanted to know who it was that was talking. Were they talking to him? Slowly but surely the voice and the words became clearer, and he could feel the darkness gradually eluding. He finally managed to flutter his eyes open, the brightness of the room blinded him and he closed them for a moment and tried to open them once more and a familiar, friendly face came into clear view. He managed a weak smile at his old friend, and then winced slightly at the amount of pain that swept through him suddenly.

Gibbs smiled brightly at seeing his Captain awake. "Jack! Mother's love, Jack! Ye gave us a fright for a second there, lad!"

"Aye, Mister Gibbs, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Nothing will kill me that easily, savvy?" Jack grinned lopsidedly at his first mate. Gibbs just chuckled.

"How are ye feeling, Jack?" Gibbs asked with concern on his face once more.

Jack laughed dryly. "I'm bloody brilliant, Mr Gibbs! May I ask ye how your feeling then?" He asked sarcastically.

"Aye, stupid question, but seeing as ye be asking, I'm well enough!" Gibbs replied laughingly.

Suddenly a haunted expression crossed Jack's face and he looked at Gibbs in the eyes. "Does dear Miss Swann happen to be here?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, she's just outside the door with young Mister Turner, I believe."

Jack nodded solemnly and winced as a fresh wave of pain rushed through him once again. "Would you be so kind as to ask dear Elizabeth to come in here?"

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs stood and walked outside the room.

Will was feeling so much hurt and anger, he didn't know what to think about the woman he loved, no this was _not _the woman he fell in love with. The woman he fell in love with would never do what this Elizabeth did. She would have _never _ sent someone to their death! He didn't know what to do about it, should he be angry at her, or should he forgive her? _I wonder what Jack is going to think. Elizabeth loves him, and I don't know how Jack feels about her now, after what she did to him. But if Jack is willing to forgive her, then I will too._ Will thought as he sat down on the sand looking out to the docks of Tortuga. He knew he should go back and talk this over with Jack and Elizabeth, but for now he just wasn't ready and he needed some fresh air.

Elizabeth sat against the wall by Jack's door feeling lower than ever before in her life. She really did think she was doing the right thing at the time. Maybe she really was a pirate after all. She sent the man she loved to his death, if that isn't an act of piracy, she didn't know what was.

"_Pirate…" Is all Jack said as he grinned at Elizabeth._

"_I'm not sorry…" _

Why did she say that? Why did she do that in the first place? She was one stupid woman. Jack always warned people not to do anything stupid, but that's what she did. And now all of what she needs could be lost forever. She could lose the one she truly loves and never get him back. She may never gain Jack's forgiveness ever again.

"Miss Elizabeth, the Captain be wanting to see ye. You better go and see him, aye?" Gibbs squeezed her shoulder gently to bring her out of her muse. Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "Oh, okay." She said and tentatively opened the door to Jack's room.

"Aye Lass, where be Will?" Gibbs asked as he looked up and down the hallway.

"He needed some fresh air, so he went for a walk." Elizabeth sighed shakily and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and turned around slowly.

"H-Hello Jack…" She whispered loudly as she opened her eyes to look at him for the first time since the kiss.

"H-Hello Jack…" Elizabeth's voice was like bitter sweetness to Jack's ears. He looked into her light brown eyes and saw the pain and guilt that she had been carrying since that deathly but passionate kiss. Jack smiled bitterly at the woman he realized he loved.

"Hello luv." Jack grinned revealing his gold teeth. "Why don't ye come closer to old Jack, eh? I'm not gonna bite, savvy?"

A fresh lot of tears streamed down Elizabeth's porcelain cheeks. She rushed over to Jack's side. "Oh Jack… I'm so sorry! Please, please don't hate me!" She laid her head upon Jack's chest and cried softly. Jack reached his arm out and stroked her golden hair. It felt good to touch her again, but his heart was breaking with so much pain, she hurt him so much. Part of him wanted to hate her, but he just couldn't, he loved her too much. Part of him was also proud of his Lizzy, _his _little pirate. "Sh… 'tis okay luv, 'tis okay. I could never hate ye, savvy?" Jack soothed his precious pirate. "But ye have really hurt me, luv. I actually wanna hate you, but I can't. I love ye Lizzy!" Jack said with his eyes nearly black with such passion.

Elizabeth lifted her head so she was looking straight into Jack's eyes. "How-how could you love someone who almost killed you, Jack! I love you too, but I don't deserve your love. I'm sorry Jack! I can't stay with you, I gotta go." Elizabeth got up and started out the door when a weak hand gripped her arm. Elizabeth turned around to see so much hurt in Jack's eyes.

"Please luv, don't go!" He asked almost desperately. Elizabeth broke free from his weak grasp. She rushed to the door and then turned around for one last look at Jack. "I'm sorry." She whispered and was out the door before Jack could say anything. Jack stared at the door, his heart even more broken and willed Elizabeth to come back through the door and say she'll stay with him. He cursed as pain shot through him again.

Elizabeth kept going until she bumped into Will, she was crying hysterically and Will held her comfortingly, he didn't know why because he was still furious with her, but something about the way she was feeling made him want to comfort her.

"He forgives me, Will! Even after all the terrible things I did to him. He loves me and he wants me to stay and love him back." Elizabeth cried and held onto his shoulder for dear life. Will wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her.

"Then what's the problem, Beth? If you both love each other and he forgives you then why are you out here crying on my shoulder?" Will asked gently.

"Because I told him I don't deserve his love, I hurt him so much and he still loves me. I don't believe I'm worthy of his love. I don't want to risk hurting him again."

"Don't you think that you're hurting Jack more right now, by just rushing out on him without him knowing what's happening? He needs you Elizabeth. And you need him. You are the same as each other, he isn't that holy either. He's a pirate for gods sake! You are meant for each other. You need the freedom that Jack is able to give you!" Will explained, trying to get her to go back to Jack.

Elizabeth calmed down a bit and smiled weakly at William. "Your right, Will, I am hurting him more like this. If he says that he loves me and forgives me, then there shouldn't be any problem with us, we do both love each other." She looked at Will and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much too Will, I really was confused about my feelings and I thought I was doing the right thing by saving you. I have always thought I loved you until… well until Jack was gone, and then I realized that I have actually loved him all along. I really never meant to betray you or Jack like I have. I really am sorry." She whispered.

Will smiled at her sadly. "You did hurt me deep, Beth. But if Jack can forgive you then I don't see why I can't either. All I have ever wanted for you was your happiness. Your happiness will make me happy. C'mon, let's go see how Jack is holding up." Will offered his hand and Elizabeth took it and they both walked back towards the Inn where Jack was.

"Gibbs, how is Jack doing? What's wrong?" Will asked looking at Gibbs who's eyes were sad and downcast. "He's got a fever, lad. He was fine and then when Miss Elizabeth ran out on him, He suddenly Just started shaking violently and fell unconscious." He said sadly. Elizabeth rushed in through the door before anyone could stop her. William and Gibbs waited outside to give them some time alone.

"Oh God, Jack! What have I done, I'm sorry! I love you! And I'll stay with you! Jack please! Can you hear me? I can't lose you again Jack! I need you!" Elizabeth cried and kissed Jack's feverish forehead softly. "Please come back to me Jack! I love you! I never wanted to hurt you again! I promise I'll always be by your side where you need me! Please come back!" Elizabeth kissed him softly on his sea, salt and rum tasting lips. "I love you Jack! Please god! Don't take him! Someone down here still needs him. I wouldn't be able to survive without Jack." Elizabeth exclaimed hysterically. She collapsed on her knees and cried into his chest when she felt Jack stir, she looked up and saw the most delicious chocolate brown eyes staring back at her and she smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. "Oh Jack! Thank god your back!"

"Glad to be back, luv! And I'm glad that your staying with me. Never leave me like that again, savvy?" Jack said as he helped Elizabeth onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm never gonna let you go, my pirate!" He whispered softly in her ear. Elizabeth smiled at him and kissed him passionately, but this time, she wasn't going to let him go, she was going to chain him to her so that he would never get away again. "I love you Jack."

"I love ye too, Lizzy. And you know what?"

"What, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she rested her head on Jacks chest and enjoyed every scent and his every being.

"A part of me was proud of what you did, cause you gave in to your curiosity. I was proud of you for acting on selfish impulse for once, savvy?"

"Yeah, but I could've done it a different way." Elizabeth said, looking into the pirate Captains bright brown eyes. Jack just smiled at her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"That doesn't matter no more luv, all that matters is that I'm here and you're here with me." He whispered smugly in her ear. Elizabeth sighed happily.

"I agree Jack. As long as we are together, nothing else matters."

Will and Gibbs were listening from the other side of the door and they both grinned at each other. "Well they have finally agreed on something, lad."

Will chuckled. "Aye, Gibbs they have."

The End!


End file.
